


La squadra inglese

by IsaMor



Category: Damian Lewis - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Football | Soccer, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaMor/pseuds/IsaMor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian Lewis e Louis Tomlinson negli spogliatoi durante una partita per beneficenza.<br/>L'immagine mi ha ispirata e i fatti raccontati sono pura invenzione.<br/>Chiedo perdono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La squadra inglese

Aveva accettato di far parte della squadra che rappresentava l'Inghilterra perché amava lo sport, soprattutto il calcio, e perché era per beneficenza. Si sarebbe divertito a prendere a calci per tutto il campo il pallone dando prova di sé.

L'adrenalina scorreva già negli spogliatoi, mentre si lasciava fotografare vestito in completo scuro, capelli rossi tirati dietro e barba lunga. Stava leggendo una brochure che parlava dell'evento benefico e dei vari partecipanti, per lo più attori, cantanti e artisti vari. L'Inghilterra contro il resto del mondo. Una strana partita, ma si sapeva che non tutti i Paesi del mondo avevamo artisti che amavano tanto il calcio come gli inglesi. 

Accanto a lui, seduto per le foto stava un giovane ragazzo. Non sapeva bene chi fosse, si erano allenati insieme, ma non c'era stato tempo per conoscersi bene.

Era sicuro che facesse parte della nuova generazione di artisti. Una generazione che poco seguiva e frequentava. 

Il ragazzo, Louis, almeno così ricordava che si chiamasse, Tomlinson diceva la maglietta appesa accanto, si voltò e gli sorrise. Era nervoso per la partita come tanti lì, sorrideva per ansia. 

Ricambiò il sorriso. 

Pur sembrando maturo per via della barba leggermente lunga, era molto giovane e bisognoso di rassicurazioni.

Damian Lewis, vide il fotografo uscire poco dopo e lasciare tutti soli per cambiarsi. Avevano sfilato sul campo in completo e ora dovevano solo indossare le divise e giocare la partita. Novanta minuti di continuo correre su e giù per un gol, che poi non valeva nulla, se non per il gusto di una realizzazione personale.

"Nervoso?" domandò al giovane che stava togliendo la camicia, rivelando un corpo asciutto e ben allenato. 

"No, per niente." rispose sarcastico, chiaramente spaventato. 

"Non è così terribile. Ti verrà istintivo come in allenamento. Rilassati e goditi la serata."

Si erano sorrisi e poco dopo in campo avevano giocato bene.

Si erano sostenuti in continuazione e passati la palla come due calciatore abituati a farlo da sempre. 

Si erano abbracciati, dati pacche sulle spalle e sul sedere e goduto della partita. 

L'adrenalina era al massimo anche quando Louis venne sbattuto a terra durante un'azione. Damian lo tirò su abbracciando e baciandolo sulla guancia. Erano scambi d'affetto normali in campo. 

La vittoria fu loro e al fischio di fine partita, la festa iniziò in campo.

Si rivederò negli spogliatoi un'ora dopo. Praticamente soli, erano stati gli ultimi ad entrare sotto le docce per colpa di qualche dolore muscolare che aveva richiesto l'intervento del fisioterapista. Ora stavano meglio ma erano in ritardo per la festa che si sarebbe tenuta in un locale non molto lontano. C'erano delle auto ad attenderli per condurli alla raccolta fondi.

Damian entrò nelle docce seguito poco dopo dal ragazzo. 

"Allora, ancora nervoso?" chiese scherzoso.

"Per niente." affermò allegro. 

L'adrenalina della partita circolava nelle loro vene rendendoli euforici. 

"Mi sei piaciuto in campo." ammise Louis. 

"Anche tu mi sei piaciuto.", rispose l'uomo, osservando il corpo del giovane: "E mi piaci anche adesso."

Louis lo guardò senza alcun pudore: "Non sei male neanche tu."

Si erano avvicinati lentamente consapevoli di ciò che volevano e che sarebbe accaduto. 

Una mano di Damian accarezzò il collo del giovane come aveva fatto in campo, mentre dolcemente le labbra contornate dalla barba si posavano sulla sua spalla salendo piano fino alla guancia. 

Non impiegarono tanto a raggiungere quelle di Louis e le baciò senza remore. 

In pochi movimenti Damian lo spinse di spalle contro le mattonelle tiepide della doccia e gli sollevò una gamba. Le loro erezioni si scontrarono provocando ad entrambi scariche di eccitazione che li fece irrigidire. Louis si sollevò sulla punta del piede ancora a terra allungandosi contro la parete, mentre l'acqua li stimolava rendendo più calda e scivolosa la loro pelle.

Damian stava già fremendo per avere un contatto più deciso, si mosse contro il bacino del giovane, ma non era come la prima volta.

"Girati." sussurrò sulle sue labbra.

L'altro lo fissò, non aveva intenzione di essere lui il passivo: "Girati tu.", rispose in tono di sfida.

"Oh piccolo, non credo proprio." scherzò. 

Lo costrinse a voltarsi di faccia alla parete e solo dopo qualche secondo di resistenza, il giovane lo lasciò fare, divertito da quella situazione.

"Non ti facevo così aggressivo."

"Non sai quanto lo sono durante il sesso."

"Mostramelo." disse sicuro di sé. 

"Non ti piacerà."

"Proviamo." sfidò. 

"Louis, sei così eccitante." sussurrò al suo orecchio lasciando scivolare il proprio pene nel solco del sedere.

A entrambi piacque molto quella sensazione. Damian si spinse più volte contro di lui tenendolo premuto contro la parete. 

"Ti voglio!", sospirò. 

Scese con le labbra contro la colonna vertebrale del giovane, mentre l'altro apprezzava con gemiti trattenuti per evitare di attirare qualcuno negli spogliatoi. L'attore scese fino al sedere, dando un morso e succhiando a lungo la carne soda lasciando un segno rosso, per poi spostarsi verso l'interno leccando il punto più sensibile e che in quel momento desiderava stimolare al massimo. 

I gemiti aumentarono forti. 

Damian si spostò spingendo due dita dentro Louis e costringendolo a mordersi un labbro per non urlare a causa del fastidio improvviso. L'uomo continuò a muovere le dita aiutato dall'acqua che scendeva. 

"Che c'è?! Già ti lamenti per così poco? Non volevi che ti mostrassi come sono durante il sesso?" lo sfidò sensuale.

"Bastardo. Non così."

Damian si sollevò e morse la sua spalla. 

"È la prima volta Louis?"

"Sì."

"Allora mi divertirò tanto." fece portando una mano sul pene del giovane e iniziando a muoverla deciso. 

Già pregustava quel corpo caldo e stretto ed infatti, quando iniziò a spingersi dentro di lui lo trovò proprio come se l'aspettava. 

Louis si contrasse cercando di respingere l'intrusione, ma le mani dell'attore lo tenevano fermo per i fianchi. 

Ci volle un po' per permettere a Damian di penetrarlo completamente e dare qualche spinta per ammorbidire la carne bollente. 

"Aspetta." chiese disperato per fermare il dolore. 

"No." Affermò crudele, continuando a muoversi dentro di lui e cercando di alleviare il dolore masturbandolo. 

Alla fine il giovane smise di resistere e si lasciò trascinare in quella danza fatta di forti spinte e gemiti incontrollati. 

Damian lasciò che l'adrenalina della partita prendesse il sopravvento e perse del tutto il controllo sulle ultime spinte, arrivando all'orgasmo e stringendo forte i fianchi dell'altra tanto da lasciare segni. 

Non aveva portato all'apice Louis, quindi si sfilò da lui e lo voltò baciandolo e finendo ciò che aveva iniziato. L'altro venne violento nella mano dell'uomo e dopo poco crollò trascinando Damian sul pavimento della doccia.

Quando ebbe ripreso fiato per rimettersi in piedi sussurrò: "Alla prossima partita, lo fai tu il passivo."

Damian rise di gusto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice
> 
> Dopo Italia 2/0 Belgio e dopo aver visto questa foto la settimana scorsa, non ho resistito. 
> 
> Mi dispiace. 
> 
> Piccolo esperimento senza pretese. 
> 
>  


End file.
